


Borf?

by Soulstar07



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Probably the Cutest Thing I’ll Write, Short Story, Slightly crack, not that much crack but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstar07/pseuds/Soulstar07
Summary: Aka: "The Black Knights get a dog and there's nothing you can do to stop me"
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & The Order of the Black Knights
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Borf?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of the one-shots I wrote before starting my main fic (feel free to check it out if you haven’t, you might like it).
> 
> I don’t usually write fluffy stuff, but even I am subject to an author’s whims every once in a while ;)

Zero was lounging in his usual spot on the couch when the sliding door opened and Tamaki loudly burst in. 

With a _dog_.

"Tamaki, why do you have a Shiba Inu." Kallen asked the question that Lelouch was already about to open his mouth to utter, in much the same tone he would've used. 

"He was on the street and lookin' so damn cute, and I was thinking 'why not bring him here'?" He leaned down and scratched the dog's head affectionately, the dog panting happily. 

Kallen crossed her arms and sat up from where she was leaning against the couch on Lelouch's left, glaring at Tamaki. "Because it's a _dog_. We're a rebel force, not an animal shelter. We have more important things to do than take care of a dog!"

Tamaki didn't take his eyes off the dog as he responded to the pissed-off Kallen. "He can be like, our mascot or something! I'm sure it'll raise morale."

"Say that it stays. Who's gonna take care of it then?" Kallen retorted, pointing an accusing finger.

Tamaki shrugged, rubbing the dog's belly as it wiggled around cutely on the floor. "I dunno, I figure we can all kinda pitch in. I mean, it's just a dog! I had one when I was a kid and it was a piece a' cake!"

"So you thought it was suitable to drag one here?" Zero jabbed curtly. At the sound of his voice, the dog perked up its ears and rolled over, rising up from the ground.

Tamaki finally took his eyes off the dog and faced him, looking a little guilty now. "I mean, is it really a big deal?"

Zero heaved a sigh and barely resisted dragging a hand down the front of his mask. "Your own childhood nostalgia and wants are no reason to bring an animal to a rebel group. We have enough to worry about without a pet involved."

Tamaki actually looked a bit chastised for once. "So I have a soft spot for dogs; is it really all that bad to have a communal pet?" he pointed out, sounding a little bit hurt.

Kallen jumped back into the conversation in full force. "I mean, of course dogs are cute, but aren't you taking things a little too... unseriously?" she reasoned.

A whine brought Lelouch's attention to the dog that was now staring just over his knee, its focus on his face. Though his eyes were hidden, he felt like somehow it was staring right into them. Its own brown eyes glowed with an adorable warmth that Lelouch forced himself to ignore.

Tamaki was still trying to convince Kallen. "I think it's a good idea. It's not even any trouble! And pets relieve stress!" 

Another whimper forced Zero's attention on the dog. With a little whine it set its head down on his knee and stared up at him with its cute eyes. Lelouch was beginning to feel physical pain from denying this dog pets. But he was Zero, and he was _not_ going to be seen cuddling dogs. Again he forced his eyes off the dog and onto Kallen.

She seemed to have lost a bit of her steam with Tamaki. "It's just a pain to take care of! I mean, will it just stay here?"

"I don't see why not! Here in headquarters it'll be safe and out of the way! Plus don't you think the idea of coming back from a mission to a loyal dog is nice?"

Before he could stop himself, he dropped his gaze to the dog. It was still staring up at him with its painfully cute and needy eyes.

Maybe...just... _one_ pat.

He lifted his gloved hand and set it on the pup's head, petting it once. Immediately its tail wagged in happiness.

Oh no. 

It wagged its tail and stared up at him expectantly, and he found himself caving again, giving it a few scritches behind the ears. It panted with satisfaction, looking like it was smiling. 

He had the feeling he'd made a very big mistake.

Withdrawing his hand, the dog whimpered loudly at the loss of affection.

He was about to make a decision he'd regret. "Did you have a name in mind?"

Tamaki and Kallen turned to him sharply. Kallen gasped in surprise after a moment. "Are you seriously—?"

Tamaki shrugged, though Zero could easily see that the man was pleased. "I figured we could all name it."

Lelouch turned his mask away from them, feigning disinterest. "Very well," he sniffed nonchalantly, like he _wasn't_ completely giving in to having a community pet.

Kallen's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Tamaki fist-pumped and grinned at Lelouch. "I knew my best bud would get it!"

Yeah, Lelouch was definitely going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually might have a follow up at some point. It’s been in my head for a while but I’ve just never written it down. I’m sure eventually I’ll write and post it. 
> 
> It was almost a little refreshing to write something short and relatively easy. Maybe the follow up to this will come sooner than I thought, simply because I might enjoy a break from something so plot-heavy lol. Perhaps after posting Chapter 9 of In the Land of the Blind.
> 
> But enough ramblings. Thank you for reading!


End file.
